Valentine Days and Chocolates
by Naishou
Summary: One-Shot for Aidou HanabusaxOC...Cute story I think


Happy New YEAR! Oh...I know this is a bit weird, I mean writing about Valentine's Day in New Year but hey! I really enjoyed while writing it. I wish you will also enjoy it^^

Oh...and just for reminding: Hino Dorm is the Sun Dorm where the day class students stay and Tsuki Dorm is the Moon Dorm where the night class students stay...

And one more thing I don't own Vampire Knight...

* * *

She was standing there again, holding a small packet in her hands. Like last year, and a year before. She showed the little packed towards me. I blinked a few times then grabbed it.

"Aidou-senpai, I like you. No, I love you. I will do anything for you and you're the reason why I'm still living, breathing here at the moment." She blushed a bit. Her hand went to one of her pockets and took out a small thing what seemed like a letter. "Aidou-senpai, this letter....please accept it. If you do so you'll make a simple girl like me really happy." I took the little pink letter. She smiled and went.

"Wow those girls gave me lots of chocolate what about you Kain?" as I was eating one of the chocolates I saw the same pink letter from before. I opened it and started to read:

_Aidou-senpai;_

_Shh...I know that you are a vampire, don't ask me how. I know everything about you, that even your real name is Aidan Fairbairn. I don't care whether you are a vampire or not. I still love you with all my heart. I'll do everything for you to love me._

_Love_

_Chizuru Rin..._

Vampire? How does she know? She must be kidding..."Maybe we should tell this to Kuran Kaname." Kain said from behind. "Hmm... there's no need to occupy him with those things." I ruffled the paper and threw it into the dust bin. I looked at the chocolate she gave me. What did she said when she gave me the first one, years ago? "These colors on the wrapping paper are specially chosen by me. Golden wrapping paper which resembles your hair and blue ribbon for your eyes. And there are small letters in the corner: A. C., A is for Aidou and C is for Chizuru. I hope you'll like it." If I don't ate it, it will be a waste. Then I took a bite from her chocolate.

**(1 year later)**

Another Valentine's Day and I got lots of chocolates in my room again. Somehow I felt something was missing, but quickly shrugged it off my mind. As I was counting my chocolates, I realised that there wasn't the chocolate which she gives me every year. Oh and I remembered I haven't seen her this morning waiting in the line to give it to me. I wonder where she went, I mean she never missed this day, she used to be the first one giving me the valentine presents. Does she have a new idol? Anyways why should I care? Actually I don't care, I'll make her admire me again easily.

Several days passed and I still haven't seen her anywhere. "Hi, lovely ladies, you look all so cute today." I waved everyone, but there wasn't Chizuru-chan again. Maybe something bad happened to her? Or maybe she left school? But why does this do that? That makes no sense so she should be here somewhere.

That noon I ran away from my dorm to search for her. I looked everywhere but there was no sight of her. "Where did you go?" I asked myself.

Then I saw a shadowed figure on top of the Hino Dorm building. I narrowed my eyes and looked carefully. There was a girl up there. How did she went there?

-------------------------

I sneaked into the Tsuki Dorm a night before the Valentine's Day. I wanted to be the first person giving him the chocolate again but the other girls wanted that too and they decided to got up early and went to Tsuki Dorm to give him the chocolate first. When I heard about it, I made a plan myself too. Somehow I got into the dorm and started to search for Aidou-senpai's room. It must be there somewhere right?

As I was walking through the corridor, I felt a silhouette behind me. I turned my head to see who it was and got caught by the dorm leader, Kuran Kaname. Oh, noooo!!!! Before I started to run, he spoke. "Chizuru Rin, it seems I have to talk to you about the rules. Please follow me." I obeyed involuntary.

We headed to a room, there was a chess table in the middle. I heard that he likes playing chess so I guess it was Kuran Kaname's personal room. "Close the door please." he demanded. Gosh, he is so cold. I closed the door and looked at his face.

"Chizure Rin, you know it's forbidden to stroll in the Tsuki Dorm at nights." I nodded my head. "But what I will be talking to you about is not only this." I looked at him suspiciously. "Oh..Then what is it?" "I'm aware that you know about vampires." I tried to stay calm "Yeah, so what?" Does he plan on erasing my memories or something? He took a deep breath and continued. "Vampires and humans are too different from each other. There isn't any happy vampire-human couple in the history." I didn't want to hear that rubbish and run away but I kept the urge to do so. "And?" He sighed "What I mean is, if you know so much about the vampires then you know that Aidou is a noble blood. Such a thing in your mind, neither me,a pure blood, nor head of the Aidou Clan won't allow it."

I ran as fast as I could, my legs started to ache but I kept running. What should I do? I don't know what to do without Aidou-senpai, I can't live without him.

I climbed up to the top of the dorm. I could see people so tiny, they seemed like ants. Aidou-senpai, please forgive me.

"Hey, you, what are you doing up there? It's not cute you know." I turned my head towards the voice. Aidou-senpai....I frowned "So you think I'm not cute and that means you don't love me, and I know you won't." I became so depressed that I was having a hard time holding back my tears. It was a torture, seing him infront of me and knowing nothing will happen between us. I stepped back intentionally, and started to fall.

I closed my eyes. I was falling what seemed like an eternity to me. Then I felt two arms wrapping me tightly. My eyes opened quickly and I found myself being hold by none other than Aidou-senpai.

-----------------------------

She stepped back and started to fall. "Kuso, she will die." I jumped and caught her in the air. Vampiric powers can be useful at times like these. I landed on the ground slowly with Chizuru in my arms. She had a shocked expression which turned later to relief and hugged me.

"Stupid girl, what do you think you're doing?" I yelled. Her arms loosened and she let go while looking at my face. She narrowed her eyes while saying "What do you mean?" I sighed "At least we are safe."

She blinked a few times. "No, at least YOU are safe. Aidou-senpai, you shouldn't just jump like that!" I got annoyed "What do you mean you stupid girl? Climbing there, and trying to kill yourself! You have to wait in the line on Valentine's Day and tell me the same words etc." there was silence. I pouted and added "And you should just give me your chocolate. I was waiting you know. Just give it to me now, I know you're hiding it somewhere."

She blinked again. "Okay..." She came closed then I felt her lips touching mine softly. She pulled back, I didn't know what to do, my mind was in a blur. She took my hand and placed her little golden packet in my hand. She smiled and said "Whatever Kaname-senpai has said to me, I don't care about them even a less. I love you." and walked away.

This time I blinked. Kaname-senpai? "Hey, wait! What did he say to you?" Oh no, maybe he said forget Aidou and come to me? No, this can't be. Can it be? "Hey, Chizuru-chan! Wait a minute!" I started to run after her.

* * *

Lol, I think that's a cute story^^ What do you think about their relationship? Hmm...maybe I should make a sequel or smth. Please review and let me know^^


End file.
